supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiranoko Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Announcer: "Jo visits a family with 13 children adopted from different countries." runs away from her mother Marie-Anne: "Satoko get back here!" Annoncer: "But Rolf is the worst behaved." hits Sun Chen Chen screams in horror Joseph: "發生了什麼事？" (Translation: What happened?) Sun Chen: "他打了我!" (Translation: He hit me!) Joseph: "Rolf, müssen Sie nicht treffen deine Schwester. Das ist nicht nett." (Translation: Rolf, you do not hit your sister. That is not nice.) Rolf: "Ich schlug nicht ihr!" (Translation: I didn't hit her!) Annoncer: "Can Jo help this Family and Their 13 adopted children?" Rolf: "Superkindermädchen wird scheitern!" (Translation: SUPERNANNY WILL FAIL!) Submission Reel Jo: "I'm ready to help a family in Minnesota with 13 children adopted from countries. Why don't you join me and take a look?" ???: "Hi! We're the Kiranoko Family! I'm Marie-Anne, a wedding planner." ???: "I'm Joseph, and I work at a car insurance company." Marie-Anne: "We're here to talk about our 13 kids, who are adopted from different countries..." Joseph: "Their ages range around 14 to 3 including 2 sets of twins and a worst behaved 3-year old special at the end." Marie-Anne: "Oldest to the youngest, Fraternal Twins Sun Wei and Sun Chen from China age 14, Hans from Germany age 13, Identical Twins Satoko and Setsuko from Japan age 11, Ania from Spain age 10, Adele age 9 from France, Dita age 8 from Poland, Agape age 7 from Greece, Alda age 6 from Italy, Mi-Yung age 5 from South Korea, Akim age 4 from Russia, and the worst behaved Rolf age 3 from Austria." Joseph: "Okay All of our children do not understand English very well, if we speak their language they understand us." Marie-Anne: "We are worried about our Little Italian princess Alda she has Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus and refuses to eat." Joseph: "The 13 year old twins and Setsuko are the only well-behaved children." Marie-Anne: "Hans is in a rock-band with the 2 sets of twins and only swears in his career and annoys us sometimes." Marie-Anne: "Satoko runs away from us sometimes." Joseph: "Mi-Yung and Ania can't communicate." Marie-Anne: "Akim is a fussy eater and will only eat cheese pancakes." Joseph: "Adele back-talks and hits her 5-year old sister." Marie-Anne: "Dita, well cries alot and blames stuff on Japanese or Chinese twins." Joseph: "Agape is very spoiled wanting everything her way all the time and telling Marie-Anne to kill herself but sometimes she is mostly behaved." Marie-Anne: "Rolf..... Don't get me started on him he is very violent, got kicked out of over 30 schools and is on the brink of getting expelled from his 31st School, And does other violent stuff and hits his brothers and sister he useally hits the 13 year old twins." Joseph: "And also we forgot to mention. 2 weeks ago, Rolf locked Sun Wei in a closet leaving him to starve, but one week later Marie-Anne got him out of the closet he was famished and starving he was thinner than usual due to that incident, he also became anorexic due to that incident, and Sun Wei is also a bit sick with amenia due to that incident but he eats apples and other fruits, and Chinese food like rice." Marie-Anne: "Also, the others than Rolf are mostly well-behaved." Joseph: "Rolf also hits Sun Chen, and terroizes her." Chen is reading her book about China Rolf: "Sterben! (Translation: Die!) Joseph: "Ania had her tonsils taken out last week." Introduction Marie-Anne: "Hi Jo, all of our children our very quiet." Jo: "All right." Marie-Anne: "Our kid's rooms, are in a basement, Hans has the key." unlocks the door Jo: "Thank you?" nods, then goes inside Marie-Anne: "The kid's rooms are notified by a flags that the kids came from, the Chinese flag is Sun Wei and Sun Chen's room, the German flag is Hans' room, the Japanese flag is Satoko and Setsuko's room, the Spanish flag is Ania's room, the French flag is Adele's room, the Polish flag is Dita's room, the Greek flag is Agape's room, the Italian flag is Alda's room, the Russian flag is Akim's room, and the Austrian flag is Rolf's room." goes to Sun Wei and Sun Chen's room to look at a Chinese boy eating an apple white throwing it and catching it with one hand and a Chinese girl drawing Chinese Characters on a piece of paper Jo: "Hello." Sun Wei: "...." Wei devours an apple Sun Wei: "孫晨遞給我一個蘋果" (Translation: Sun Chen hand me another apple) Chen hands her brother another apple Sun Wei: "謝謝" (Translation: Thanks) Sun Chen: "不要客氣" (Translation: Don't mention it) Jo: "Aren't you speaking?" comes into Sun Wei and Sun Chen's room Joseph: "They are really quiet..." Marie-Anne: "Sun Wei and Sun Chen are from China 13 years a-----" off by Sun Wei devouring an apple Marie-Anne: "That's Sun Wei, he came home from China at 3 months alongside Sun Chen." Wei then goes back to drawing Chinese characters and Setsuko touches Jo's shoulders Joseph: "Those two girls that were touching your shoulders were Satoko and Setsuko, our other set of twins, they came home from Japan 11 years ago at the age of 9 weeks." and Setsuko put their hands together and bow Joseph: "That's how people of Japan greet others." is heard snickering Marie-Anne: "Hans and the others aged 7-13 including himself prank call bartenders, they get someone called Luther, who is their friend to help them since they are quite poor at English." Joseph: "Hans' hair used to be brown at birth, but it turned black due to a condition in his hair." Jo: "How do you do?" stares at Jo Alda: "Fratello!" (Translation: Brother!) Marie-Anne: "That's Alda, she's from Italy." Kiranoko Family Issues kids are in the kitchen Hans: "Wer will Streich Anruf Menschen?" (Translation: Who wants to prank call people?) Setsuko: "私たちは、英語を話すことができる誰かが必要" (Translation: We need someone who can speak English) Hans: "Soll ich lade meine Freund Luther? er ist gut bei Prank Calls!" (Translation: Shall I invite my friend Luther? he's good at prank calls!) Marie-Anne: "My kids aged 6-13 enjoy prank calls, they usually prank call their teachers or bartenders, they invite Hans' friend Luther to help." Marie-Anne: "Luther is older than Ania but younger than Hans." picks up the phone and dials a number Bartender: "Hello?" Luther: "Hello! my friend is going to advertise your beer, the name is P. Water." Bartender: "P. Water, everyone, my beer is now P. Water!" Patrons: "You're disgusting!" puts down the phone and he, Hans, Sun Wei, Sun Chen, Dita, Alda, Agape, Ania, Adele, Satoko, and Setsuko burst out laughing Hans: "Klasse!" (Translation: Class!) Marie-Anne: "It's a hobby for him and the others, we don't mind it, it's just his sense of humor." At Tesco Jo: "The family went to Tesco to buy Satoko and Setsuko's birthday presents." Joseph: "Kids!" walks where her father is Ania: "Deseo que ustedes un feliz cumpleaños" (Translation: Wish you guys a happy birthday) Satoko: "ありがとう" (Translation: Thank you) Jo: "It wasn't long until Rolf ran away and came back with toffee, tomatoes, meat, hamburgers, and nuts which Hans is allergic to." Marie-Anne: "Nein. Keine Rolf wir können sie nicht kaufen," (Translation: No..no Rolf we can't buy them) Rolf: "Bitte!" (Translation: Please!) Marie-Anne: "Hans wird krank!" (Translation: Hans will get sick!) throws a tantrum then holds a hamburger to Hans' mouth Rolf: "Komm schon Hans ein Biss!" (Translation: C'mon Hans one bite!) makes Hans eat the Hamburger Marie-Anne: "ROLF!" seconds later Hans feels nauseous Marie-Anne: "And Hans vomited from his Hamburger allergy after Rolf force-feeded him it." Rolf: "Ich will Schinken Burger, Toffee, Nüssen und Tomaten!" (Translation: I want hamburgers, Toffee, nuts, and tomatoes!) looks at Hans with his cheeks which are filled with vomit Hans: "Mom! Ich werde kotzen!" (Translation: Mom! i'm going to vomit!) dashes to lavatory and vomits then comes back with his hands on his abdomen Joseph: "Rolf, Du hast nicht enden die Shopping-Tag für Ihre Schwester Geburtstag präsentiert durch den Kauf von Nahrung Ihr Bruder Hans hat eine Allergie von bis" (Translation: Rolf, You do not end the shopping day for your sister's birthday presents by buying food your brother Hans has an allergy from to) Ania: "Rolf, pensé que mamá te puso en el carrito antes de empezar nuestras compras." (Translation: Rolf, I thought mom put you in the cart before we began our shopping) Sun Wei and Sun Chen: "你說得對阿尼亞！" (Translation: You're right Ania!) Hans: "Mom, ich fühle mich krank" (Translation: Mom I feel sick) feels Hans' forehead Marie-Anne: "Rolf! Weißt du was? Sie aus dem Spiel mit Ihren Freunden für 5 Tage gesperrt" (Translation: Rolf! You know what? You are banned from playing with your friends for 5 days) Rolf: "BITTE! ICH WILL SEHEN, MEINE FREUNDE!!!!!!" (Translation: "PLEASE! I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS!") Playtime Jo: "It wasn't long until Rolf snatched a book that Mi-Yung was reading." is reading Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days in Korean Mi-Yung: "나는이 책을 사랑." (Translation: I love this book.) Rolf: "Gib das Buch!" (Translation: GIVE ME THAT BOOK!) snatches the book off Mi-Yung Rolf: "Dieses Buch ist in (Long bleep) Koreanisch" (Translation: This book is in ****ing Korean!) Mi-Yung: "드렸죠." (Translation: Told ya.) gets the book back off Rolf and reads where Setsuko is reading Pokemon manga in Japanese Rolf: "(Long bleep)" (Translation: ****!) Setsuko: "ヨンミハイ" (Translation: Hi Mi-Yung.) Akim: "Рольф в эти дни." (Translation: Rolf these days.) Adele: "Je sais (Translation: I know.) Dita: "Co mamy teraz zrobić?" (Translation: What shall we do now?) Sun Wei: "我不知道." (Translation: I don't know.) Sun Chen: "我不知道?" (Translation: What about going on you tube?) Sun Wei: "肯定." (Translation: Sure.) Marie-Anne: "Our kids are very into internet memes, and often go onto comedy websites." Hans: "Sehen wir uns eine verärgerte deutsche Kid YouTube Poop. Danach können wir die Trololo Guy." (Translation: "Let's watch an Angry German Kid YouTube Poop. After this, we can see the Trololo Guy.") searches YouTube for an Angry German Kid YouTube Poop Parent Meeting Family House Rules New Bedtime Rules Jo: "I introduced the family a new bedtime technique." Discipline [Rolf watches some Darkwing Duck videos on TV] Marie-Anne: "Rolf, ist es Zeit für das Mittagessen! Schalten Sie das Video und kommen zu Mittag essen!" (translates to: "Rolf, it's time for lunch! Turn off the video and come have lunch!") Rolf: "NICHT!" (translates to: "NO!") and Setsuko are setting up the dinner table and Setsuko pours drinks into glasses Marie-Anne: "Rolf, jetzt! Zeit für das Mittagessen!" (translates to: "Rolf, now! Time for lunch!") Tip From Supernanny Rolf's Parent-Teacher Conference Jo: "Rolf is on the edge of getting kicked out of his 31st school, so we went to a parent-teacher conference at the school." shakes hands with Principal Deitch and Mrs. Konichek Principal Deitch: "Thank you for coming." Mrs. Konichek: "Mrs. Kiranoko, I asked you to come, because I am concerned about your son Rolf." Principal Deitch: "Today, he had to come into my office because he beat up a kid in glasses." Jo: "My word." Marie-Anne: " " Setsuko and Satoko's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Setsuko and Satoko's birthday and they were having a Pokemon-themed Birthday they invited their friends from middle school and cheerleading class, they had the party, in their basement." Joseph: "Okay, Satoko and Setsuko are Japanese they need help with english they were adopted from Japan." Satoko and Setsuko's friends: "Okay." the buffet, we see Pokemon Mac & Cheese, Regice Rootbeer, Jigglypuff Jello, Whiscash wraps, Torchic Sippers, Pokeball Cupcakes, Chimchar Chocolate, onigiri (rice balls), veggie burgers, Pokeball cookies, lemonade, food packages in a crate, cheese balls, ice cream, Vegetable Stew, Pokeball cake pops, gummy worms, tofu dogs, Starmie Sandwiches, Pokemon Punch, Mewtwo melon balls, Raichu ranch dip, Chimecho Berry Cones, Squirtle Spit, Sandshrew Salsa, Charizard Fire Balls, Pikachu Pizza, PokeBall ice cream cake, carrots, Bulbasaur broccoli, pigs in a blanket, Charmeleon chips, and Ash's apples Jo: "The guests played games like Misty Says, Hot Ash, Relay Race, Coin Toss, Slowpoke Fishing Game, Togepi Egg Race, Guess How Many Caterpies in a Jar, Find the Geodude, PokeRanger Toss, Meowth Coin Hunt, BINGO, Do You Love Your Trainer?, Name that Pokemon, What Kind of Pokemon Are You?, the Freeze Dance, Pin the Tail on Chimchar, Team Rocket's Balloon Blast and Scatter the Gastly, also they had a raffle there were 10 prizes to be won including a Pokemon game." music is playing in the background Jo: "They also participated in activities like the trading card zone, made Chikorita necklaces, decorated cupcakes and cookies. There were also plenty of party favors." Marie-Anne: "Okay everyone we are not allowed to have hamburgers, toffee, tomatoes, and meat because my 12-year old son Hans who is from Germany is allergic to them we also can't have shrimp because Mi-Yung who is 5 is allergic. Instead, we have veggie burgers, tofu dogs, vegetarian sushi, tofu and beans." Guests: "Okay." Marie-Anne: "Akim is also allergic to bee stings." is reading "Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules." at the party while sitting down on a bench with the other books by her side Setsuko: "マイルヨンはこんにちはと言う." (Translation: Mi-Yung say Hello) Mi-Yung: "안녕" (Translation: Hi.) Satoko: "彼女はシャイだ" (Translation: She's Shy) Guest: "This is a Pokemon-themed party not a Diary Of A Wimpy Kid themed-party, no offense." Sun Chen: "宓於嗯喜歡" (Translation: Mi-Yung likes it) Guest: "Okay." Sun Wei: "我孫瑋，我是孫晨的孿生兄弟." (Translation: I'm Sun Wei, I am Sun Chen's twin brother) Janie (one of the guests): (Thinking: Sun Chen's twin brother is so cute!) Sun Chen: "媽媽告訴我們，以保持黨的監督." (Translation: Mom told us to keep the party supervised) Sun Wei: "所以羅爾夫不搞砸了." (Translation: So Rolf does not mess it up.) Guests: (Thinking: he's so cute, what a 13-year old nice-mannered boy, he's so dead man, his hair is so cool, i love his eyes, he is so attractive) Sun Chen: "請注意." (Translation: Please pay attention) Guests: "Sorry." Wei listens to a questionable, explict content music on his iPhone with earphones Wei sings "Love The Way You Lie" By Eminem with the bad words blocked by beeps plays the "Pokémon theme song" in the background Guests: (Thinking: His singing is like a rockstar) Sun Wei continues dancing] Guests; (Thinking: He is so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Marie-Anne; "Guests we will be doing the Raffle shortly!" Guest: "Why does your children wear school uniforms depending from the country they came home from?" Marie-Anne: "They wear different clothes but they commonly wear their school uniforms." eyes Satoko and Setsuko's presents Marie-Anne: "Rolf! Berühren Sie nicht diese Geschenke! Sie sind für Ihre Schwestern!" (Translation: Rolf! Do not touch those presents! they are for your sisters!) Jo: "Then the trouble started." changes the music to Rolie Polie Olie Rolf: "Nicht!" (Translation: No!) unwraps Setsuko's presents Rolf: "Die Zekrom und das Minun Puppe ist mein" (Translation: The Zekrom and the Minun doll is mine) Setsuko: "私のプレゼント！" (Translation: My presents!) beheads the Minun plush bawls Setsuko: "ママ！" (Translation: MOM!) Satoko: "ママ！ロルフは節子のマイナンプラシ天を斬首" (Translation: Mom! Rolf beheaded Setsuko's Minun plush) angry Marie-Anne drags Rolf in the living room Marie-Anne: "Sie zerstören nicht deine Schwester Geschenke! auf dem Frech Pit für 6 Minuten zu bleiben!" (Translation: You do not destroy your sister's gifts! stay on the Naughty Pit for 6 minutes!) leaves Rolf on the Naughty Pit Marie-Anne: "I spent so much money on the Minun plush with the Plusle plush I brought Satoko." Marie-Anne: "Ihre "Bob der Baumeister" Plüsch ist in Spielzeug Gefängnis" (Translation: Your "Bob the Builder" plush is in toy jail) Rolf: "ICH MOCHTE BOB DER BAUMEISTER!" (Translates to: "I WANT BOB THE BUILDER!") says nothing and walks away Rolf: "Poopie Kopf." (Translation: "Poopie head.") The Phone Call is seen helping Kayla and Orla get prepared for school phone rings Joseph: "hello, who's calling please?" ???: "Hello this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. How may i help you?" Joseph: "I have 13 kids adopted from different countries, Sun Wei and Sun Chen, age 13 from China, Hans, age 12 from Germany, Satoko and Setsuko, have just turned 12 from Japan, Ania, age 10 from Spain, Adele, age 9 from France, Dita age 8 from Poland, Agape, age 7 from Greece, Alda, age 6 from Italy, Mi-Yung, age 5 from South Korea, Akim, age 4 from Russia, and Rolf, age 3 from Austria." Nicole: "What are the problems?" Joseph: "Hans annoys us sometimes, Satoko runs away from us, Ania and Mi-Yung can't communicate, Adele back talks and hits Mi-Yung, Akim is a fussy eater and will only eat Cheese Pancakes, Dita barely gets any attention and cries alot to get our attention and blames things on the 2 sets of twins, Alda has Type 1 Diabetes and refuses to eat, Agape is dominant and spoiled and tells my wife to go kill herself but not that often, Rolf he is the worst he swears, hits, and 2 weeks ago he locked Sun Wei in the closet, Setsuko, Sun Wei and Sun Chen are the only well-behaved children and the others other than Rolf are mostly well-behaved." Nicole: "I would give Alda, Agape, Dita, Adele, Satoko, Hans the Relfection Room if they misbehave, Akim the Naughty Log if he misbehaves, Mi-Yung the Naughty Platform is she misbehaves, and Rolf the Naughty Pit." Joseph: "Thanks!" hangs up Rolf's Epic Tantrum Jo: " " Rolf: "Kann ich einen Hamburger zum Abendessen, bitte?" (translates to: "Can I have a hamburger for dinner, please?") Marie-Anne: "kein liebes wir haben Karotten und Brokkoli." (Translation: No dear, we are having carrots and broccoli.) Rolf: "Warum nicht Mama?" (Translation: Why not Mummy?) Marie-Anne: "Wollen Sie bekommen Hans krank?" (Translation: Do you want to get Hans sick?) Rolf: "ICH WILL SCHINKEN BURGER!" (Translation: I WANT HAMBURGERS!) Setsuko: "ロルフ！黙れ！私はハリー·ポッターと炎のゴブレットを読んでしようとしています！" (Translation: ROLF! SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO READ HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE!) Marie-Anne: "I also forgot to mention Rolf has Autism. Yesterday, I spoke with the doctor, and he was diagnosed with a condition called Autism, and Setsuko is facing incredible stress from having to do her homework and finds doing it stressful." Rolf: "Ich werde nicht aufhören!" (translates to: "I will not stop!") runs to his room and trashes his bedroom Jo: Rolf trashed his bedroom. It was terrible." smashes his window pulls down his curtains flips his bed upside down tips his bookcase over throws his toys across the room kicks the door kicks the walls kicks and screams picks up his chair and throws it at the window Jo: "Then, Rolf trashed Marie-Anne's bedroom." smashes Marie-Anne's windows pulls down Marie-Anne's curtains flips Marie-Anne's bed upside down throws Marie-Anne's perfumes out the window and it falls off a man Marie-Anne: "Rolf, stop that!" Mommy and Me DVD Meeting Rolf VS. The Babysitter Anna Dumais: "Don't bite me! That hurts!" Reinforcements Nanny Jo Says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters